Computer networks have expanded in size and complexity as networking technology is improved or developed to provide increased capability and performance. In the past, computer networks implemented network updates using a group deployment strategy that made changes on the network as a whole. Under this approach, changes involved cutting and pasting configuration information directly onto network devices and manually evaluating the results and the updates either worked or failed as a whole. Accordingly, to recover from failure, the updates would have to be rolled back. In less complex networks, this approach was ideal in view of the sophistication of the network and the demands placed on the network. However, new approaches that account for making changes within a network in view of network technology, network complexity, and network demand may be desirable.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout; hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.